The Heart Remains a Child
by vivaforever597
Summary: Luna Lovegood didn't fall in love at first sight. But when she fell, she found it hard to escape the feelings she wasn't sure she wanted.
1. Chapter 1

Luna didn't fall for Harry at first sight.

She did notice right away that there was something special about him, even beyond being The Boy Who Lived. But after all, he was with the girl who called her Loony. And though Luna tried not to let the nickname bother her — after all, she was a bit spacey, and she saw nothing wrong with it — she knew that there was always at least a bit of condescension. So when no one spoke up to correct Hermione, Luna was unsurprised but nonetheless a bit hurt.

It was when they were with the Thestrals that she first realized how she felt. She was comfortable with him, and loved him as her friend: that much she already knew. But when they were with the magical horses, she came to know a twinkling of something else within her. But she could already see how he felt about Ginny. She didn't want to press him, nor risk her friendship with either.

But more than that, she didn't want to be in love with Harry Potter. So she held it back, as best she could. She tried not to think about it. And eventually she found that she could hardly stop.

So it hurt all the more when she learned that he'd kissed Ginny. Even after all that time, a part of her had hoped nothing would come of his feelings for the redhaired girl. But the kinder part of her was genuinely pleased for her friend. I want him to be happy, she thought. So why am I so upset?

Ironically, Hermione — the very Hermione who'd unintentionally mocked her that day as they went up to Hogwarts — was the person whom she turned to for help.

"That's what it feels like sometimes when you fancy someone, Luna," Hermione said. "It hurts a little, doesn't it?"

Luna nodded slowly. "But it feels so nice, too."

Hermione smiled, a bit sadly. "I know. I know."

"How do I get past it?" Luna murmured, mostly to herself.

Hermione tilted her head. "I think you just have to keep trying your best each day. To be a good friend, and to love the people close to you, even though it hurts."

Luna smiled, her slightly daffy half-smile. "Thank you, Hermione. I know I must sound like I'm suffering from an attack by Nargles."

Hermione tried not to bristle at Luna's simple acceptance of the mythical creatures' existence. "Not really, Luna," she said honestly. "I have a pretty good idea of how it feels."


	2. Chapter 2

_Admittedly, this chapter is pretty short, but I'm hoping to get another chapter written tomorrow!_

* * *

It wasn't until after the Battle of Hogwarts was over that Luna revealed her feelings.

"You know, Harry, I'm very fond of you," she said.

Harry grinned. "I'm quite fond of you, too," he replied.

She smiled lightly. "I don't think you're fond of me in quite the same way, though," she said reflectively. "You see, I think I fancy you, Harry."

Harry blushed. "I'm really flattered, Luna, but I don't... you see..."

"You don't feel the same way," Luna supplied.

Harry shook his head. "No. I don't." He began shifting uncomfortably in his seat, but Luna was unfazed.

"You fancy Ginny, and she fancies you," she said, as if simply stating a fact. "It's quite nice when two people fancy each other, isn't it?" Harry nodded dumbly.

"You're my friends, Harry. I hope you're happy with her," Luna murmured.

"Thank you, Luna. I think I'll just... find Ron and Hermione," Harry muttered as he got up, looking to where the duo in question was seated across the hall.

Luna looked after him, a bit melancholy. "But if you're not, I hope you'll try to be happy with me," she finished, as if admitting something secret.


	3. Chapter 3

**A year later:**

Hermione watched as Luna nibbled the last of her biscuit.

"Thank you for the tea, Hermione," Luna murmured. "It was very nice, though I think I like Daddy's better. He makes the tea with dirigible plum juice, you know."

Hermione accepted the compliment, having learned by now not to be insulted by Luna's bluntness. "I didn't realize dirigible plums were edible," she said.

"Oh, they aren't really," Luna explained. "But they can be squeezed, you see. Daddy boils the juice down, and adds it to his tea just as it's steeping."

"I see," Hermione said lamely. She shifted in her chair as she looked across the table at her houseguest, trying to decide how to ask the question on her mind.

"Luna," she began, "I noticed you acting a bit strangely around Harry the other day at Bill and Fleur's party."

Luna tilted her head in confusion. "You always think I'm acting strangely, Hermione."

"No, I —" Hermione began to protest, before realizing that her friend was actually correct. "I suppose I do, don't I?" she muttered to herself.

"That's all right. You're just different from me," Luna said serenely.

"I suppose. Thank you, Luna," Hermione replied. "But you seemed to be acting even a bit differently than you usually do." After waiting for and receiving no response, she sucked in her breath and finally asked what was on her mind. "Do you still fancy him, Luna?"

Luna blushed and looked away in a gesture of uncharacteristic embarrassment. "I think so," she admitted. "I know he doesn't feel the same way, but I just want to be as close to him as you and Ron are. And you know, Hermione, I have this strange thought that I'll marry him."

Hermione stifled her laugh into a napkin. _If you think it's strange, Luna, it must be very odd indeed_, she thought. "I can understand, Luna. That's how I felt about Ron once. I think we just have to wait for what will come."

Luna nodded. "It's very hard to do that," she observed.

"Sometimes," Hermione agreed. "Would you like some more tea or biscuits, Luna?" she offered.

"Another biscuit or two would be rather nice," Luna said politely. "I don't have them at home, you know. They attract wrackspurts, and though Daddy and I've tried to keep them away from the house, they still come in sometimes. I suppose there aren't many wrackspurts here in the city, or they'd be in here now."

Hermione turned, both to retrieve the biscuits and to hide her amusement at her friend's stories.


	4. Chapter 4

The next time Luna saw Harry was by pure happenstance. On a shopping trip in London, she spotted him across the street as she walked down a sidewalk. "Hello, Harry!" she called, waving to get his attention. When he passed without noticing her, she didn't simply walk on as she might have done. Instead, being as undaunted as she usually was, she crossed, then ran to catch up with him.

"Harry! Harry Potter!"

Eventually, he heard her and turned around with a smile. "Luna! What are you doing in London?"

She smiled. "I'm out shopping." Then, as Harry eyed her bags – conspicuously not the kind she would have gotten at Harrods or M&S – she clarified: "You know, there are some apothecaries and craft shops that carry my necessities more cheaply than the shops on Diagon Alley."

Harry tried not to wonder what his friend's "necessities" were. "Would you like to stop in at a café for a minute?" he asked impulsively.

"That'd be very nice, I think," Luna replied. As they began walking toward a likely-seeming location at the end of the block, she noticed a slight sadness in Harry's demeanor. "Is something wrong, Harry?" she prompted.

"No, Luna, nothing at all," Harry answered, his voice wavering.

"You're lying," Luna observed calmly. "You must be really upset about it if you're trying to deny it," she murmured, half to herself.

Harry shook his head and sighed as they reached the café door. "How do you notice these things, Luna?" he asked.

"I pay attention," she said simply. "What's wrong, Harry? You can tell me. If you'd like, I mean," she continued as they sat at a table near the entrance.

"I broke it off with Ginny," he said slowly. "It … wasn't going to work."

Luna lowered her head. "I'm very sorry, Harry," she said sincerely, even as she tried to suppress the pleased feeling that came seemingly from nowhere.

Harry smiled. "Thanks. I really thought we'd last forever. Now I'm just confused about how I feel," he admitted.

Luna looked up from the menu she was only half-reading. "Why?" she asked, seeming to be honestly puzzled.

"I guess Ginny's the only person I thought would love me. I mean, you and Hermione and everyone love me, but as a friend." _I love you as more than a friend_, Luna thought, a bit sadly. "And there were Romilda Vane and some others, but they didn't really love me. They were just infatuated," Harry continued. "I guess I'm scared I won't find anyone else."

"Don't be silly, Harry," Luna replied kindly. "Of course you will."

Harry smiled wanly. "Who would want to be with me?" he muttered. "Now that I'm out of the spotlight, no one probably even fancies me anymore."

Luna tried to contain herself, as she saw a waiter approaching them. But she'd been holding back for so long that she couldn't keep quiet another second, or so it felt. "I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU, HARRY JAMES POTTER!" she cried, surprising even herself as her voice rose in volume and pitch. "Even still," she added quietly.

Harry's eyes widened in something near shock. "Luna, I –" he stammered.

"You don't want to talk to me anymore," Luna finished for him, sounding less hurt than someone else would have. "I understand, Harry. I hope you enjoy your meal," she said kindly.

"No, Luna. Please wait," Harry said. Then, to the understandably confused waiter hovering nearby: "Could you give us a few minutes, please?" The waiter, too anxious about what else this seemingly volatile couple could do, simply nodded and backed away.

To Harry's mild surprise, Luna had remained in her seat and was studying him. "Luna, I'm … really flattered that you feel that way," he began. "Because the truth is, I think I feel that way about you." Luna's eyes widened, in spite of herself. "I don't know that we could be anything more than Ginny and I were, but maybe we could try. Not now, but in a while, once I'm not wishing Ginny and I could work out?"

Luna smiled at him. "That sounds nice, Harry," she said simply. "Would you like a scone? They seem rather good."

Harry had to stop himself from chuckling. After all this time, she was still the same Luna.

As he smiled at her, Luna felt a flash of hope coming over her. _Maybe I will marry him after all!_ she thought.


	5. Epilogue

**Four years later:**

Harry stretched happily as he walked into the dining room, where Luna sat sipping her tea, seeming lost in her thoughts, as usual.

"Good morning," he said affectionately.

Luna turned and smiled. "Oh, hello, Harry. It's a rather nice day, isn't it?"

Harry smiled to himself as he looked out the window to see the sunshine falling on the countryside. Even after knowing her for eight years, and being married to her for nearly three, he was still amused and charmed by Luna's manner of speech.

"It's a beautiful day," he said. "I'm with you, after all," he added as he kissed the top of her head. "I love you so much."

Luna smiled. "I think I love you more than anyone, Harry."

"The feeling's mutual."

"That's very good. Even when we were at Hogwarts, you know, I loved you the most. It must be a good sign that I still do."

Harry studied her, a bit surprised at the strength of her declaration. "After all this time?"

Luna stood up and kissed him. "Always."


End file.
